Angel Fountain
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: "We'll make it guys!" Itachi hugged Sasuke and "Hell yeah!" The six boys snacked on their "Even if it takes till we're 60, un!" Tobi smiled from behind his mask. New First story! R&R! x3 (Don't like it, then don't read it)
1. Oro and Kabuto

Sasuke walked in front of Itachi, but slowly. He knew his brother was tired, but he wanted to see it. He longed to see the sunrise. Every morning, Itachi would tell Sasuke to go back to sleep because he would wake up too early. Itachi had horrible stress lines, and black bags under his eyes. Being street kids wasn't easy, but they did at least get a few quarters everyday from the fountain where all the homeless boys met.

"Come on Nii-san! The sun's a comin'!" Itachi couldn't help but smile. He sat at the edge of the fountain and rolled up his shorts (Sasuke tends to splash). He sighed throwing his head back, closing his eyes at the feeling of the cool water swishing between his toes. Sasuke whimpered. Itachi opened his eyes to find his little brother struggling to mimic his actions. Itachi giggled.

"Come here baby...Oye!" Itachi raised Sasuke up from under his shoulders and seated him, rolling up his shorts for him. Itachi scowled.

"You've been pickin' at the scab, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled nervously at his Nii-san. Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, what did I-" "Nii-san look!" The sky was a bright pink and the sun's brightness rose silently until it was in view. Sasuke smiled widely before yawning. Itachi smiled as Sasuke leaned in and started to drift to sleep. Itachi closed his eyes slightly as well. "Itachi-san...mmm.." Itachi rubbed Sasuke's head before his body felt weak.

xxxxxxxxx

Deidara watched as the city went busy. People were speed walking place to place, driving and beeping horns, talking on the phone, arguing. He rolled his eyes and looked behind him.

"Psss! Tobi, un! Get up! Let's go!" Tobi stirred before waking up. Deidara could tell he yawned behind his mask. "Aww! Tobi's hungry! Too hungry to move." Deidara sucked his teeth. "They're waiting for us, and if we don't get there on time, we won't get any quarters, un!" Deidara shook Tobi completely awake, and grabbed his arm so Tobi stood up. "Come on. We're always last, un."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu walked with Hidan, holding his hand. He sneered at all the people giving the two dirty looks, or making rude comments. Everyday, the townspeople, especially mothers, would make fun and point out Kakuzu and his 'little brother' Hidan. Kakuzu was clearly older by a year, and wiser by ten. Hidan couldn't hear what people said because he never paid attention. All he would do is skip, daydream, and pick his nose. No, Hidan was not stupid, just...simple minded. When the time came, Hidan would open his smart mouth and use the colorful vocabulary he had gotten from god knows where.

"Ow...ow, watch it!...h-hey! Kakuzu!" Kakuzu turned around to find Hidan on the floor looking around for him. Kakuzu rolled his eyes before grabbing Hidan's hand and speed walking. "Kuzu, you're gunna pull my damn arm off ya know..." Kakuzu pulled Hidan into an alley between two buildings. He whacked Hidan across the mouth giving him a slight bubble lip. "What did I say about using that type of language in my presence?" Hidan whimpered, quivering his lips. Hidan usually did this before starting to cry, so Kakuzu took the hem of his shirt and padded the blood carefully.

"Lick it." Hidan licked his bottom lip, flinching a bit at the pain of his saliva stinging the split. He spit on the floor giving Kakuzu the meanest glare his baby face could give before smiling. "Ok, I'm sorry." Kakuzu gave a face that said 'Yeah, that's what I thought' before the two turned to the wall. "What was that?!" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. The stitches on the sides of his mouth lowered into a frown as he pushed some hair behind his ear and walked closer to the wall. He stopped.

"Un, he's coming.."

"Ok, on 5?"

"Tobi I said 3, un!"

"Oh, Tobi doesn't remember, so we'll just go on 5, okie dokie?"

"No Tobi! I said 3!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pushed his hair behind his other ear.

"1..2..3..4..5..Boo."

Deidara's head popped out from behind the few black garbage bags before Tobi's head followed. "You see? Let's just go, un.." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hand and Deidara did the same with Tobi. The four boys made their way toward Angel Fountain, ignoring the sly side comments.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi counted the new quarters he received, along with the change he'd been saving while Sasuke chased away a stocks of pigeons that came near the fountain to feed on the bread crumbs people threw.

"Be careful baby...7.75.." Sasuke nodded before kicking a few pigeons to the side. "Yeah, you don't wanna get hurt baby!" Sasuke turned around then ran over to Itachi, who stood up, hiding behind him. Orochimaru, and his cousin Kabuto, walked over to the fountain just feet away from Itachi. "What do you want, Oro?" Orochimaru laughed, Kabuto snickering. "Don't come with the bullshit weasel, where's my money?" Orochimaru held out his hand. Itachi just looked down at his pale, boney, clammy hand for a few seconds before slowly looking up. Orochimaru smiled.

"No? Do _you _have my money, Sasuke-kun? Hmm?" Orochimaru bent down and held out his hand in front of Sasuke. Sasuke burst into tears and snuggled his head on Itachi's calf. Itachi moved Sasuke further behind him making Orochimaru stand back up and look at Itachi. "You gotch your money last week, Oro." Itachi said sternly. Orochimaru's smile faded. When Itachi turned to walk away, his quarters jingled in his pockets.

"Jackpot!" Kabuto pushed Itachi into the fountain with all the force in his body. His quarters sprinkled all over the cement, and Orochimaru and Kabuto scoped every quarter they had. Orochimaru laughed. "I'll expect more tomorrow, weasel." And with that, Orochimaru and Kabuto left. Itachi got up soaking wet. He turned around to find Sasuke crushed and crumbled in the water crying. Itachi picked Sasuke up and rubbed his back shushing him. Sasuke then quickly struggled out of Itachi's grasp and looked around crazily, his hands in his hair.

"Our money...o-our m-m-moneyyy...eeeee..." Sasuke broke down into tears, getting peoples' attention. "No, no, no baby, don't cry. I'll get some more ok? We'll still get some lunch okay?" Itachi couldn't help but start sobbing himself as he hugged his brother tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakuzu picked Hidan up making him squeal. "I'm too big Kaku-san! Put me down, I can manage dammit!" Kakuzu slapped Hidan's back making him stop. Kakuzu then felt his shoulder soaking wet and sniffles. Tobi laughed at Hidan's weeping, red wet face. "Tobi's a good boy! Hidan got in trouble! Heehee!" Deidara scowled at Tobi making him shut up. "I can do the same to you, un!" "Tobi no scared!" "Oh, really un?!" Just then, Kakuzu nearly bumped into Kabuto, dropping his soda bottle. "Oro! Stitch made me drop my soda!" Orochimaru appeared with a bag of chips and a honey bun, picking up Kabuto's soda bottle. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"Where'd you get the money from, Oro?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Dumbass..."

"Shut...up Hidan! Now, where did you get the money Oro?"

"I gotta job smarty pants! Sorry you didn't! How's the baby?"

Orochimaru rubbed his hands together before slapping Hidan's butt with all his force.

"AHHHHHH!"

"He's alive Oro!"

Kakuzu put Hidan down before slapping Orochimaru in the face and the snacks out of his hands. Orochimaru hissed in pain before picking up his snacks, smacking Hidan in the face with all his force, then running, Kabuto at his heels. Hidan gripped his face and fell down on his knees, crying. "Why me Jashin-sama?" Kakuzu picked Hidan up like a baby again without a fight. Deidara kissed Hidan's forehead from behind. Hidan smiled before a harsh red mark appeared on his face.

"Itachi! Sasuk-" The four boys ran over to the two crying boys. Kakuzu put Hidan down and rubbed Itachi's back. "What happened?" Itachi looked up, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. "Orochimaru...took our quarters...we were gonna have lunch...all of us...I had the money...I-I-" Itachi noticed a vein pop out of Kakuzu's forehead. Tobi took Sasuke and made him look up. "Tobi's got something for you! Lookie!" Tobi took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket making Sasuke's eyes widen. Tobi smiled behind his mask. "Itachi! Itachi look!"

All five boys looked at the ten dollar bill Tobi was holding. "Tobi! Where'd you get that, un?!" Tobi shrugged. "A lady gave Tobi it cuz Tobi showed her his face!" Deidara's visible eye flattened. Hidan grabbed two dollars in quarters from his pocket. Just then all the boys formed a circle in front of the fountain. "Twelve, fourteen, fifteen...yes! Eighteen!" All the boys smiled at each other. The huge clock struck 12:00 in the afternoon. "Lunch anyone?"

All the boys raised their fists in the air at once smiling and laughing with their eyes closed.

"**YEAH!**"


	2. Loose Stitches

**Thank you to HyugaNeji45. It's nice to know that your doing a good job. And to clarify:**

**Itachi: 8 Kakuzu: 8 1/2 Kisame: 10**

**Sasuke: 5 Hidan: 6 Sasori: 5 1/2**

**Deidara: 7 Oro: 7 1/2 Zetsu: 7 **

**Tobi: 6 Kabuto: 5 **

**And I know a sub shop that gives out 2 slices of pizza for $1 **

The six boys walked into the sub shop a few blocks away from Angel Fountain. For years, since they knew each other, they all _dreamed _of eating at that sub shop. But it was a whole different story when they walked in.

Almost everyone glared at them and starting murmuring after a few seconds. "Those are those homeless dirt bags from Angel Fountain." When they walked by a table, that whole family sitting there held their noses. Hidan looked bewildered and sniffed under his arm. Kakuzu took him by the hand again. "Just ignore them...they want our attention..." Hidan made a clicking noise with his mouth and winked, smiling.

"Uh, we'd like 12 slices of pizza, separate, and a large Sp-sp...Sprite?" The cashier smiled a little. "That would be $13.85 sir!" Itachi handed the cashier $14.00, receiving no change. "Uh...I was supposed to-" "Here you are sir. 12 slices and a large Sprite. Next!" Itachi scowled and snatched the box while Sasuke took the drink. The six boys scurried out of the shop. Hidan took a sip of the drink before getting slapped on the arm.

"Ow! What'd I do?!"

"Don't touch anything! Where shall we dine, guys?"

"My alley, un! It's furthest from the people, un!" All the boys smiled and followed Tobi and Deidara.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 1:30 pm. The six formed a circle in front of Dei-Dei and Tobi's dumpster, in which they slept in. "We'll make it guys!" Itachi hugged Sasuke and smiled. "Hell yeah!" The six boys snacked on their lunch. "Even if it takes till we're 60, un!" Tobi smiled from behind his mask. The oily, delicious pizza was worth 3 years. And none of them never thought they'd taste the bubbly acid of soda in their lives. The streets were starting to fill with cars. Kakuzu wiped Hidan's face with the hem of his shirt before looking down the street.

"Psss, look! That's my uncle.." Everyone looked inside of the black Mercedes-Benz. A man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes was counting his money, stopping to go forward. He looked just like Kakuzu, just without the stitches. "Asshole!" Kakuzu yelled throwing a rock at the car. The man immediately turned making Kakuzu turn around and stuff his mouth with pizza. Hidan looked at the glaring man and pointed to Kakuzu, getting a slap in the mouth, without Kakuzu turning around.

The man parked and walked out of his car, studying the dent the rock left behind. The man turned and peered into the alley. He seemed to notice his nephew's long hair. "Sorry Hidan I-" Kakuzu was turned around harshly, and he locked eyes with his uncle, who scowled. "I should've known...how's life, little shit?" Kakuzu's face was dead and emotionless. He didn't answer for a few seconds. His uncle turned to Hidan and saw his bubbled lip. He turned back to Kakuzu.

"Shut the fuck up..." he mumbled. He then earned a swift slap across the mouth. All five boys flinched at the sound of the strong slap. Kakuzu slowly put his hands to his face while his uncle yelled at him. Sasuke and Hidan started to cry along with Deidara sniffling. "You like to slap people in the mouth right?! Isn't that right Kakuzu?! **ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **Kakuzu's hair was pulled, giving everyone a quick glance of his tears before he was slapped in the back of his head. The noise was like a bat hitting a baseball. They could hear the pain in that. Kakuzu was then slapped in the face and pushed and shoved in face, making him tip over each strike. Hidan cried and begged for him to stop, but this encouraged him even more. He held Kakuzu up by the hair and repeatedly starting slapping him in the mouth, Kakuzu's face flying to the side each time. He threw Kakuzu to the side and watched as his nephew slowly put his hands to his face.

"You better hope you don't ever see my face again!" And with that, he drove off.

The boys watched as Kakuzu's shoulders bounced harshly as he sobbed. They could hear his sobbing breath and sniffles. Hidan hugged Kakuzu, only to get jerked away. Itachi packed the pizza away and shushed Sasuke. "Kakuzu?" No answer. He just continued to sob. They all silently crawled into the dumpster. Hidan stayed outside with Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, I'm sorry I pointed! Please talk! Fuck! Shit!" Kakuzu just continued to sob. Then he coughed, and sobbed some more. Hidan heard the boys crying from inside the dumpster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6:00 pm, and Kakuzu still had his hands to his face. Hidan stopped crying, but he was still worried. He could hear Kakuzu's breaths. He assumed he was still crying. Everyone in the dumpster was asleep. The clouds turned gray, and thunder boomed from afar. Hidan looked at Kakuzu before flinching at the feeling of a drop of rain hit his head. He shook Kakuzu. Hidan wasn't about to leave his big brother out in the rain. Hidan was taught 'not to do people wrong'.

Kakuzu stirred a little then yawned. His eyes were puffed, he had red marks all over his mouth and face, a few bruises, and he had a trace of drool across his stitches. "Hmm?" Hidan scowled then smiled and hugged Kakuzu. "You were just sleeping!" Kakuzu felt a few drops on his head. He picked Hidan up like a baby and kicked the dumpster. Deidara opened it then brightened. "Kakuzu! Tobi move over, un!" Kakuzu placed Hidan in before crawling in himself. A blanket was handed to Kakuzu and Hidan. The two yawned before snuggling to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KISAME!" Kisame dashed down the stairs with Sasori at his heels. Konan was putting on her coat before scowling. "Where are the twins?" Zetsu, or Kuro and Shiro, came with her umbrella. "Here!" Konan smiled and patted Zetsu's head. "Kisame, watch your brothers. I'll be back really quickly, just gonna go pick up your father. And take out the chicken when the oven beeps." Kisame nodded and smiled, showing his shark like teeth. Konan smiled before leaving into the rainy night. Kisame ran over to the stereo in the living room and turned up the music.

_I wish I was a little bit taller,_

_I wish I was a balla,_

_I wish I had a girl, who looked good,_

_I would call 'er,_

_Wish I had a rabbit in a hat widda bat,_

_And a six four Impala,_

Kisame sang along with the lyrics. Sasori covered his ears before walking over to the stereo before clicking it off. "Hey!" "Mummy said you play the stereo to loud, and you do!" Kisame sucked his teeth. "Great, I'm being watched by Mommy's lil camera!" Sasori's eyes went blank and wide as he turned his head to look at his older brother. "Am I wrong?" Kisame gulped.

"Oiiiii Sasori.." Zetsu clicked his tongue making Sasori walk over to him. Zetsu would send Sasori to Konan and Pein's room when he started to act creepy. And Sasori was very loyal, and ok with that. Lighting flashed throughout the house.

Kisame looked outside to see that the rain had picked up. The oven beeped, and when Kisame took out the chicken, he quickly punched on the couch and switched on the TV. Zetsu frowned. "Did you glaze the chicken? Kisame!" Kisame shushed him. "Animal Planet's showing the sharks, so shut up! They'll show the Venus Fly Traps next week!" Zetsu rolled his eyes before going in the kitchen to glaze the chicken. "Stupid shark, I'll bite your ass off..." he mumbled before Sasori pulled his sleeve, scaring him to death. "Can you join me? I'm lonely." Hey, if it meant getting away from Sharky during his hour, sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Snake vs Zombie

The hard pitter patters of the rain on top of the dumpster kept the boys up. Itachi decided to tell spooky stories, since that was Kakuzu's favorite thing to do at their special 'sleepovers'. "Me first, un.." Deidara shifted into a criss cross applesauce position comfortably. "Ok, so once upon a time, a girl name Tobi-" "Aww, does it have to be Tobi? Why Tobi's name?!" "Shut up, un! Now, Tobi was walking through the woods one afternoon to fetch berries when the Hidansons asked her to come in cuz-" "Aw, really?" "Shut up. Now, Tobi went inside and sat down in Mr. Hidanson's chair. The fireplace was burning, so she felt comfortable. Then, Kakuzu, the mad dog-" "_Estúpido imbécil._" "Whatever, un. When Kakuzu went crazy, Tobi ran outside. But Mrs. Hidanson said he was just hungry. Tobi was taken by Mrs. Hidanson to Angel Fountain, and when Tobi tried to take a drink and wash her tears, Mrs. Hidanson drowned her! And Kakuzu came and had his lunch, her stomach, and the Hidansons had the rest for dinner. True story, un."

Itachi wiped Sasuke's tears. Hidan started to laugh. "Aw, that's a damn story!" Kakuzu slapped Hidan in the back of the head, making him whimper. "Me next." Itachi sat up and Sasuke followed. Before Itachi could open his mouth, the top of the dumpster was opened, and Orochimaru and Kabuto threw themselves in and slammed it shut behind them. They shivered in the corner, soaking wet and...burning? Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto and wiped his glasses with the hem of his shirt. "We're safe and dry now! See?" He placed them back on Kabuto before frowning.

Deidara looked confused at them, Itachi looked blank yet upset, Sasuke snuggled up against Itachi, Hidan's eyes were seldom squinted with his head cocked to the side, Kakuzu looked like he was gonna ring their necks, and Tobi snickered behind his mask, ready to witness this ass beating.

"Get the hell out.." Kakuzu sounded very calm, but they all knew he was furious. Orochimaru and Kabuto crawled out into the rain silently before Orochimaru pulled Hidan up by his hair and repeatedly slapped him in the face and mouth. Hidan's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was squeezed closed with his arms out like he was reaching for something. Orochimaru had shook Kakuzu, and finally, Kakuzu popped off. Kakuzu got up making Orochimaru and Kabuto run. Kakuzu didn't stop. He jumped out and grabbed Orochimaru's hair and started slapping him in the face. Orochimaru then started fighting back. And hell yeah, his skinny ass could fight, but 20% off of Kakuzu's strength.

Orochimaru was squeezing Kakuzu's face while Kakuzu was gripping his Orochimaru's hand. Kabuto was begging and crying for Kakuzu to stop, the rain picking up horribly. Itachi came to the rescue, trying to rip them apart. Kakuzu was slipping away, but then gripped harder and starting punching and slapping Oro in the face. Orochimaru kept squeezing Kakuzu's face, and starting punching and kicking him in the abdomen. Dei, Hidan, Tobi, Kabuto, and Sasuke joined Itachi and tried to pull them apart, but it was no use. Just then, a man came running across the street and grabbed Orochimaru from under the arms.

"LET GO!" A lady came from across the street and came to Kakuzu's side. She moved the other boys to the side sweetly. "We got this." She said it so sweetly and gently that they couldn't help but smile at her. She grabbed Kakuzu's wrist and started massaging roughly. "AHH! OW STOP!" Kakuzu fell to the ground in pain, gripping his wrist. Orochimaru was pulled away by the man, and Kakuzu was held by the woman. "Who started it? Where are your parents?" Orochimaru pointed to Kakuzu, who scowled so deeply.

"No, he slapped our brother in the face! Look, un!" Hidan's face had red hand marks on it, and when all eyes were on him, he blushed, making it all too convincing. "Where's your mother young man!" Orochimaru jerked away from the man with Kabuto running to his side. Orochimaru pushed his hair behind his ears before scowling deeply. "I don't have a slutty mother! Come on Kabuto!" The two boys ran acoss the street and turned the corner, out of sight.

"Thank you m'am and sir!" Kakuzu was released and he walked over to Hidan and bent down. He examined his marks and scowled. "Call us Konan and Pein." The six boys smiled, except for Kakuzu, who was blowing at Hidan's burns, making him flinch. "Where are your parents boys?" Konan asked, bending down to Kakuzu. Kakuzu turned slowly and looked down softly before looking up slowly and softly in her eyes. Pein sighed deeply. It was silent awkwardly for a few minutes as they stood in the rain.

"Do you not have any? Is that it?" Konan's whisper was so sweet, Kakuzu nodded. Konan walked over to her car before returning with her umbrella. "Here. Take it, I've got plenty." Kakuzu took it and shielded all of his 'brothers' allowing himself to get wet. "Thank you." he whispered.

Pein and Konan smiled down at them sweetly. "We will get you all parents. Just you wait. That's a definite promise sweeties."


End file.
